


Our Littie Jack

by RaylouiseB



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adult baby, Baby Jack - Freeform, Cuddles, Daddy Sam, Dean - Freeform, Diapers, Family, Infantilism, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Gabriel, Regression, bottles, castiel - Freeform, mentally regressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: Sam noticed that Jack hasn't been himself since coming home from the apocalypses world. With a little help he finds out and discovered something he didn't know he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone,  
> Here's something I came up with, I wanted to try something with Jack.  
> I hope you like it, let me know what you think? xxxx

If Sam knew one thing about himself, he could always tell when something was wrong. And something was defiantly wrong with Jack. 

Everything had seemed fine at first, it had been a month since they had rescued Jack and his Mom from the apocalypses world. Jack was grateful to be back, he seemed to be a happy teenager, but as the days went by, the young blonde started to became quiet and distinct himself from everyone to the point that he never came out of his room.  
Some nights as he walks passed the boy room, Sam could swear he could hear Jack crying.  
When he told Dean, Dean said to just give Jack space, that he’ll come to them when he was ready. 

But Sam didn’t want to wait, he wanted so badly to know what was wrong with Jack. What if something was happening to him or something bad had happened to him in the apocalypses world.  
He just wanted to know that one of his boys was okay. 

Laying in bed Sam stared at the wall of his room. He really couldn’t sleep with his mind on Jack. Sighing loudly he rubbed his cheek into his warm pillow hoping he mind would relax soon. 

Feeling a soft hand rub up his back, Sam couldn’t stop the small smile appear on his face. As the fingers run over his skin up to his hair, Sam turned onto his other side to face the owner of the hand. 

“What’s wrong Samshine,” Gabriel asked with his eyes still closed from being asleep. 

Smiling again Sam brings his hand up to push back his lovers hair away from his face. Being careful of the small bruises and cuts, Sam rubbed his thumb along Gabriel’s cheek before placing a light kiss on the archangel’s sore cracked lips.

It hadn’t been long before saving Jack and Mom, when they discovered that Gabriel was being held prisoner and torched by Asmodeus. Lets just say it took a lot of “possession” to get information out of Ketch and he meant a lot. But when Ketch revelled about Gabriel, Sam could still feel his heart ache now at finding out his beloved archangel was alive. 

“I’m just worried about Jack, how are you feeling, has your grace improved any more.” 

Seeing Gabriel slowly open his eyes, Sam grinned lovingly when he sees the beautiful gold that he loved so much. 

“It’s growing slowly, with the amount I gave you and what Asmodeus took out of me, it’s going to take a while for it to be back to normal,” 

Sighing Sam kissed his boyfriend gently, he knew it was going to take some time for Gabriel to get his grace back.  
After being back from the dead no longer then a week, Dean was at Gabriel to let them have his grace to open a portal to the other world. Dean hadn’t been kind in his explanation into why they needed it, he was rude and forceful trying to make it sound that if Gabriel didn’t give it willingly he would take it by any means.  
Sam would have killed Dean for being so brutal towards his boyfriend. The poor angel couldn’t even healing himself at that point and Dean was making demands. But what got to Sam was the way Gabriel was taking what was happening. The whole time Dean was ranting on at him, Gabriel had his full attention on Sam. Sam could tell his lover was not listened to Dean one bit, which was nothing new, Gabriel never had much care for Dean.  
Except the time he killed Dean a hundred times, Gabriel never was around the older Winchester much, he only really like being around the taller of the brothers.  
When Dean had finished his speech, Gabriel just gave him a glance before looking back to Sam.  
“Do you really need it?” Was all he asked to Sam, ignoring the bitch face Dean pulls at him.

Sam knew Gabriel wouldn’t give up what little grace he had left for Dean, that was why Gabriel was asking him. Even as weak as Gabriel was, if he said he needed it, the archangel would give it to him without question. Sam didn’t have the voice to ask him, all he did was nod quietly looking to his boyfriend with guilty puppy eyes.  
And with that Gabriel gave him as much of his grace as he could without becoming fully human. But with his grace so low he couldn’t heal his body any faster than a human could. That was why he still had a small amount of bruises and cuts. The most noticeable were the scabby holes that lined across his lips from them being stitched closed. 

“I’m actual enjoy being human-ish a bit.” 

Coming out of his thoughts, Sam let out a small giggle.  
“What’s there to enjoy, your in pain, you have to eat, sleep and other stuff.” 

“The other stuff has been fun.” Gabriel smirked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Chuck, I’ve missed you.” Sam scoffed kissing Gabriel a bit harder. 

“Eww Sammy, don’t think of my Dad when you’re kissing me, that’s just creepy even for my standers.” 

Laughing loudly into Gabriel’s shoulder, Sam pulls his archangel more into his body. “I only think of you baby.” 

“Clearly not,” sitting up to lean against Sam’s chest Gabriel looks into Sam’s hazel green eyes. “Why are you worried about Jack?” 

“I can’t help it Gabe, Jack hasn’t been himself since his come home, he’s distant, quiet, he won’t come out of his room.” 

“He is a teenager.” Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe he’s going through some kinda puberty thing.” 

“No, there is more to it then that, most nights I hear him crying, I’m really worried about him.” 

Cupping Sam’s cheek in his hand Gabriel sighs when Sam looking up at him sadly. “Love if you are at worried then go check on him.” 

“But Dean said..” 

“I don’t give a rats ass what Dean says,” Gabriel said with a bit of anger, “Sam if you want to be there for Jack you don’t need Dean’s promotion to do it.”

Sighing loudly Sam knew Gabriel was right, he should have gone with his gut and found out what was going on with Jack. “Your right.” 

“I know Samshine, how did you last this long without me hmm.” Gabriel smiled kissing lovingly over Sam heart. “Right come on.” getting up out of the bed Gabriel headed towards the door. 

“Where are you going.” Sam asked looking confused. 

“Going to check on Jack, you coming.” holding out his hand Gabriel wiggled his fingers grinning playfully. 

Climbing out of the bed Sam grabbed hold of his lovers hand, smiling happily he brings Gabriel’s hand to his lips. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Walking hand in hand down the long halls of the bunker, both Sam and Gabriel stopped outside Jacks door to hear the sound of crying coming from the other side.  
Giving Gabriel a glance Sam let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

“It’ll be okay Love, the worse he can do is tell us to go away.” 

Nodding nervously Sam gently tapped his knuckles on the door. “Jack, its Sam and Gabe, can we come in.” 

Waiting a moment for an answer Sam knocked again when he hears the crying get louder.  
Still, no answer Sam couldn’t take it any longer and opens the door.  
“Jack?”  
Stepping into the room the first thing he notices was a strange smell hit his nose. Seeing the lights were off, he felt along the wall for the switch.  
Soon as the lights come on Sam gasps at the sight in front of him. 

Laying on the floor of his room, Jack was crying his eyes out. Holding one of his feet in his hand, he was rocking back and forth while sucking his fingers.

“Jack! what happened?” moving to sit next to the crying boy, Sam sees the poor boy looking up at him blankly with puffy watery eye. He had been crying for a long time. 

“Sammy.” hearing his name Sam turned his attention to Gabriel standing over Jack near his legs. “It looks like he’s wet himself.” he said pointing at the wet patch of Jacks trousers. 

“Oh Jack, did you have an accident, it’s okay you don’t need to cry Bud.” Jack just stared up at him with wide eye like it was the first time seeing him. “Jack are you okay.” 

“I don’t think he understands what you’re saying.” Gabriel stated as he knelled down the other side of the boy getting Jack’s attention. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked confused. 

“I.., let me just try something.” Gabriel whispered not taking his eyes off the crying boy. 

Sam watched as Gabriel picks Jack up into his arms, sitting on the edge of Jack’s bed he sat the smaller boy on his lap to face him not caring he was just himself covered in pee.

“Jackie?” Gabriel cooed getting Jack’s full attention. “What’s wrong, why is our little cutie so upset hmm.”  
Calming hearing Gabriel’s warm voice Jack gurgled still sucking on his fingers. 

Still holding Jack up with one hand, Gabriel brings his free hand up to tickle under Jack’s chin. Soon as Jack started to giggle, he bounced his knees lightly making the boy laugh cutely. “Does that tickle baby face, does it, I bet it does, look at that big pretty smile you have.” 

Sam watched mouth opened at how Gabriel was treating Jack. “Gabe what are you doing?” 

“I’m treating him like a baby Sam, that’s what he is.” 

Had Gabriel gone mad, Jack wasn’t a baby, “He’s not a baby, he’s eighteen.” 

“How old is he really Sammy?” Gabriel said in a way to make him think again. 

“Well he’s eight mouths old.” Sam’s eyes widened when he realises what Gabriel was getting at. “But...but how..he’s a teenager..he’s clearly a teenager.” Sam said gesturing towards Jack’s body. 

“He might have the body of a teenager, but he is still eight mouths old, aren’t you Cutie, yes you are.” when Gabriel’s voice goes high at the end, Jack let out a shy giggle behind his fingers. 

Moving to sit next to his boyfriend, Sam saw Jack watch him with big innocent blue eyes. “How’s has this happened to him?” 

“I’m not sure, maybe something happened in the other world to make him regress back to his true age. Sam I can’t fully see into his mind but I can feel he really is eight mouths old.” 

Sam rubbed his hands over his face, how could this have happened, Jack hadn’t said anything, he had told them about the angels and Bobby, but other than that he never said anything else happened to him in the apocalypses world.

“Sammy? Samshine come out of you head Love, someone wants your attention.” 

Blinking a few times Sam takes his hands away from his face to see Jack staring at him making grabby hands towards him with his free hand. Unsure at what to do, Sam looked to Gabriel for help. 

Chucking lightly Gabriel carefully lifted Jack off his lap and placed him across Sam’s so the man had to cradle the boy against his chest. 

Soon as Jack was in his arms, Sam relaxed once he had him safely settled against him. Looking down the smaller boy, Sam smiles when Jack let out an adorable yawn.  
He was kind of cute like this, even though Jack still was the size of a teenager he looks so innocent and small. Rocking gently he glanced up to his boyfriend who just smiled to him.  
“What are we going to do, we need to find something..a spell maybe that can change him back, Jack can’t look after himself like this.” 

“Well we..” Gabriel started looking kinda nervous to finish. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“We could look after him.” Gabriel mumbled but loud enough at Sam could still hear him. 

“Gabe we can’t...we...” 

“Just hear me out Sammy, like you said Jack can’t look after himself right now, he needs someone to be there for him. So maybe we can, just while we try and find a cure or spell to change him back. But this might be good for Jack, we can give him some kind of childhood, the poor boy had everything taken from day one.” 

“Baby, why would you what to do this?” 

“I don’t know,” Gabriel whispered looking down at a sleepy Jack snuggling into Sam’s night shirt. “I guess because he’s my nephew or just because I care for him. I’ve always wanted to have a family, I know before you say it, I have a very big family.” he said as Sam opened his mouth. “But they were never really like a real family.” Combing his fingers through Jack’s soft blonde hair, Gabriel leaned his cheek into Sam’s shoulder. “I always liked the idea of having my own little family. Me, you and a little one.” he added.

Sam didn’t know what to say, he never thought Gabriel would be someone to admit something so personal like this, not even to him.  
Secretly Sam had always wanted that too, he couldn’t think of anything that would make him happier than having a family with Gabriel. He just never thought it would happen like this.  
Maybe Gabriel was right, this might be a good thing for Jack. Jack always questioned his place in this family, he was never sure if he belonged. Perhaps becoming their baby would happy the young boy see that he really was loved. And he was, Sam had truly come loved the young man, he was kind, sweet and always tried his hardest to please everyone. And because of this Sam would do anything if it made Jack happy. 

“Okay,” Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel’s forehead, “If you want this, I want it too.” 

Lifting his head from his shoulder, Gabriel cupped Sam face in his hands before kissing his lips. “Thank you Sammy, we’ll be the best Daddies for him.” 

As Gabriel’s lips covering a laughing Sam’s face in kisses, Jack let out a displeased grown from been woke up. 

“Oh we’re sorry Baby face, did we wake you with our loud kisses.” Gabriel cooed, taking his small boy back into his arms he started rock his new baby.  
Feeling Jack cuddle into him, Gabriel smiled happily patting the boys bum. Feeling a wetness on his hand he suddenly remembered Jack had wet himself.  
“Sammy, we need to get some supplies for Jackie boy. I think he’d be happy to have a clean bum. Wouldn’t you Baby, yes you would..” 

“Where are we going to get supplies from,” before he could ask anything else Sam watches Gabriel snap his fingers making a piles of baby thing surrounded him.  
“Gabriel!” said Sam sternly, “You can’t just use your grace like that, you need it to heal yourself.” 

“It’s fine Samantha, this will be the only time, I won’t make a habit of it I promise.” grinning foolishly looking tried, Gabriel moved to lay Jack down onto the bed. 

Removing Jack’s cloths, Gabriel sighed when he sees an angry red rash coving his baby’s bum. “Oh Jack my poor baby, I can see why you’ve been cry, that can’t be very comfortable.” hearing his baby grumble, Gabriel rubbed his hand over Jacks soft belly. 

“I know Papa will make it better, Love could you pass me the wraps, diaper rash cream and a diaper.” 

“Sure thing,” handing Gabriel what he needed, Sam watched in awe as Gabriel got Jack into a diaper, his boyfriend made it look so easy. While Gabriel was occupied with Jack, Sam decided to make him busy by search through the piles of cloths to find something for Jack to sleep in.  
Picking a white fluffy full body sleeper, Sam smiled feeling how soft it was between his fingers. Grabbing a matching sleep hat with little bear eyes on top, Sam could feel a warmth in his chest at the thought of how cute Jack will look. 

Hand the cloths over to Gabriel, Sam sat himself down close to Jack’s head. Seeing the boy look up at him with sleepy blue eyes, Sam combed his fingers though his baby’s soft blonde hair.  
Just like a kitten Jack purred happily leaning into his touch, making both men chuckle. 

“You are just a cutie, I think your going to have Daddy wrapped round your little fingers aren’t you.” 

Listening to Gabriel calling him Daddy, Sam’s heart swelled with joy, he was Jack’s Daddy. He thought it would have felt strange being called that, but it really wasn’t. Jack wasn’t a really baby not any more, he knew that, but that didn’t matter to him, Jack was his boy, his baby. 

“Your Papa it just silly.” Smiled Sam leaning down to kiss his baby’s forehead. 

Once Jack was all cosy dressed in his sleeper, Gabriel picked up their sleepy boy. Cradling Jack, Gabriel gently rocked the small blonde while whispering sweet things as he walked around the room. 

“Shall we take him back to our room?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, don’t want our cutie on his own tonight, I think a nice warm bottle and a cuddle.” kissing Jack forehead Gabriel glanced up at Sam with his lips still on the boy’s soft skin. “Then we’ll deal with everything else...tomorrow.” 

Nodding Sam knew what Gabriel meant. Tomorrow was going to be hard, he really wasn’t looking forward to explaining everything to Dean and Castiel. His big brother was a caring man but sometimes Dean found it hard to see the good in something he’ll find very strange to him. 

But that was something Sam will worry about in the morning, right now all that mattered were the two most precious things in front of him. Wrapping his arms around them, Sam kissed both his boy’s, Sam smiled as he hugged his little family. “Let go to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, thank you for the lovely comments and kudos. You're all awesome. Here's the next part of Baby Jack, please let me know what you think, I'd love to know.  
> I'll apogees now for spelling and grammar, I'm not the best at ether but I try :-) xxx

“What do you mean Jack is a baby? How could this have happened?” 

“We don’t know Dean, it just happened Okay!”  
Sam was getting frustrated, he could feel a headache forming, he had been trying to talk with his brother for the last two hours, but Dean decided yelling everything was better than listening. 

All morning Sam had been trying to tell his big brother what had happened to Jack, but Dean wasn’t having any of it.  
He just knew his big brother would over react. Dean always did when he didn’t understand. 

“This is stupid, Jack can’t be a baby, he’s eighteen, a man for god sake.” 

“We know Dean, but Jack is a Baby now,” Sam said as calm as he could, he had lost count at the amount of times he had said that today. “And myself and Gabe are going to look after him.” 

Glancing to his lover Sam smiled seeing his boyfriend sat on the sofa with Jack cradled against his chest. Gabriel hadn’t been getting involved in the arguing, he just kept his full attention on his baby asleep in his arms. Luckily Jack was sleeping throughout Dean’s ranting, thank god. 

“What, you’re going to play happy families,” Dean sneered seeing the way Sam was looking at Gabriel. “It’s discussing.” 

“Dean!” Hearing Castiel for the first time, both brother looked to the shocked looking Angel. 

“No Cas, this is wrong, Jack..Jack is a teenager, not a baby. The whole thing is pathetic and disturbing.” 

Both Sam and Cas looked at Dean in disbelief, how could Dean say such a thing. 

“OK, that’s it, sorry Sammy can’t hold my tongue any longer. Here take Jackie.” said Gabriel standing up holding Jack out to his boyfriend.  
Soon as Sam had the boy comfortably in his arms, Gabriel turned he attention directly to Dean. Giving the man a light shove, Gabriel smirked as Dean fell onto the sofa heavily. He might not have all he powers, but he was still the strongest being in the room. 

“Now you listen here Dean Winchester and you listen good. Weather you like it or not, Jack is a baby, he has the mind set of an eight-month-old. I can feel that he is and if you don’t believe me just ask Cassy.” Gabriel said turning to his little brother. 

“It is true Dean, I can see into Jacks mind, he’s definitely what Gabriel and Sam say.” Castiel said, but before he could say any more, Gabriel grabbed Dean’s chin to make him look back at him. 

“Now, this is how things are going go and you’re going to except everything that I say. Jack is a baby, he is mine and Sam’s little boy now and always. We are his Daddies, and we will give him love and protection from anything or anyone! that tries to hurt him. Do you understand me.” 

Feeling a twinge of fear building in his throat, Dean quickly nodded his head when Gabriel’s glowing eyes went right through him. 

 

“Good, now if you’ll excuse us, myself and Sam a little boy to look after.” giving Dean one last glare, Gabriel turned to a surprised looking Sammy. Grabbing hold of the taller man’s elbow he gently pulled him along till they were back in their room. 

Closing the door behind them Gabriel let out a long breath, he hadn’t been that nervous in a very long time.  
Leaning up against the heavy wood of the door, Gabriel watched as Sam lay Jack down onto their bed. 

Watching Sam carefully lean over their baby, Gabriel bit his lip as he admired Sam’s body, his man did have a gorgeous arse. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Moving eyes up, Gabriel could feel his checks blush noticing Sam smirking towards him. 

“Just adoring what’s mine, got a problem with that.” 

Snickering Sam moved closer to his boyfriend, “Oh I have no problem with you adoring or marvelling or even admiring what is most definitely yours.” placing his hands on the door behind Gabriel’s head, Sam lead into Gabriel’s warm body. Towering over the shorter man he placed his lips softly against Gabriel’s forehead.  
Before Gabriel could do anything, Sam withdraw his lips, lightly sucking down Gabriel’s check to his neck. 

“And just so you know what is yours is crazy about you too.” 

Nipping at the soft skin Sam smiled when he hears his Gabriel let out a soft groan into his plaid shirt.

Hearing a load noise from behind them, both Sam and Gabriel spun their heads around to see Jack staring at them gargling his disapproval at being forgotten. 

“I almost forgot he was there,” Sam grinned into Gabriel’s neck. 

“We better get use to it Hazelnut, with our baby boy wanting our attention all the time, our sex life is going to be close to extinct.” 

“Oh I hope not.” pouting playfully Sam kissed Gabriel lips. 

Giggling when Jack groans again, Sam grinned at his baby boy. “Okay mister, what’s all the fussing.”  
Picking Jack back up into his arms Sam started to walk the room as he gently bounced his baby. “Dose my little man not like Daddy kissing his Papa.” 

Staring at his Daddy with big blue eyes, Jack brings his fist to his mouth, letting out a gurgling sound he chewed on his knuckle giving Sam a big smile. 

“Aww, my baby is gorgeous when he smiles,” leaning into Sam’s side Gabriel wrapped his arm around his waste. “I think someone is jelly of his Daddies kissing. Shall we see.” he whispered. 

Giving Jack a quick glance Sam leaned down pecking Gabriel. Holding their lips together they couldn’t help but laugh into each other when they feel Jack patting their faces with his free hand. 

“Are Daddy and Papa not allowed to kiss Baby face?” Taking Jacks hand into his Gabriel brings his baby’s fingers to his lips. When Gabriel brow a load raspberry into his skin, Jack let out a load squeal laughing at the funny feeling making his Daddies laugh with him. 

“Is Papa being silly Jack.” Sam asked making his giggly baby look up at him. Seeing Jack smiling at him, Sam grinned back kissing his baby forehead. He didn’t care what Dean said, Jack was his happy baby boy and that was all that mattered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cas we can’t leave Jack like this, its not right.” 

“I heard you the first time Dean,” Castiel sighed again, he had been listening to Dean rate for the past hour non-stop. He loved Dean truly he did, but sometime his boyfriend could really annoy him.  
“Dean there is nothing we can do, not right now. Maybe we should just let Gabriel and Sam look after him.” 

Dean didn’t even want to stop the glare he sends to his boyfriend. “What? You can’t be serious Cas. How can you be okay with this.” 

“What harm are they doing Dean.” Cas said sternly, “Tell me, give me a truly good reason to what Gabriel and Sam are doing that is so wrong.” 

“Jack is a grown ass man Cas, not a diaper wearing, pacifier sucking giant baby. And them two are not helping by encouraging it and not trying to change him back.” Dean said with such anger Cas could feel the heat radiating off the man’s body. 

“Well if that is all you see then Dean then you are truly blinded by your own ignorance.” 

“Oh really, Okay Cas tell me what you think they are doing then.” 

Shaking his head Cas sighed looking at Dean with sad blue eyes. “I see two loving people, trying to give a little boy a loving family he deserves.” placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder Cas waited till his man looked up at him. “We could be a part of that, we could help by being their for Jack.” 

 

Looking away Dean let out an angry sigh, “I don’t think I can Cas, this just doesn’t feel right to me.” Feeling Cas lift his hand away Dean glanced up to see Cas start to walk away from him. 

“I’m sorry you really feel that strongly against it Dean. I love you, but I’m not going to be on your side for this one.” giving Dean one last glance Cas walked out of the library and headed towards the hall. “I’m going to my old room and I think I’ll sleep in their tonight. See you later Dean.” 

Watching Cas walk away from him, Dean groaned rubbing his hands through his hair. Cas was mad at him, Sam was mad at him, he didn’t care that Gabriel hated him.  
He couldn’t help how he felt, to him it just didn’t feel right to leave Jack like he is. What if something bad happened, in their line of work he could never forgive himself if anything happened to the boy because it would leave Jack so vulnerable. He just wished his family could see it from his point of view.  
But clearly they could see something he couldn’t, maybe he needed to try and see things they way they do. 

Sighing to himself Dean looked towards the hall thinking he should go after Castiel. “I’ll make it up tomorrow.” he whispered to himself before turning towards the kitchen. He needed a bit of liquid courage before face the gang alone.


End file.
